Love From A Parent
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: A one shot series based around the VK's (both OC's and from the films) reactions to having parental figures in their lives who care. Requests open. Rated T just in case
1. Flu Shot

**So I keep getting requests asking me to write a story or one shot with the VK's reactions to finally having parents who care. I figured I may as well start a one shot series so they are all grouped together. Hope you guys like this x**

Mal and Belle had just finished a nice brunch but the mother wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation. She knew Mal had been putting off her check up and while the brunette mother knew the purple haired teen didn't like doctors (there had only been one or two on the isle since most were reluctant to go) as the four isle children's legal guardian she had to take her. "So I made an appointment for you to have a check up with my doctor." Belle told the teen. She didn't miss the way Mal stiffened slightly but the teen nodded none-the-less.

"Okay." Mal agreed. She had avoided doctors since she went to have a check up and injections with the Evil Queen and Evie. Maleficent didn't very much care about her daughter getting checked over just as long as she didn't show any weakness and become ill. The Mistress of all Evil hated when Mal showed her 'weakness'.

The nerves were clear in the teens voice but her face remained impassive, showing absolutely no emotion what so ever. This worried the brunette but she didn't dwell on this for long as the teen stood and headed back to the car causing the older woman follow.

What felt to Mal like seconds later, but was in fact almost half an hour later, the car stopped outside the hospital. The purple haired teen slowly forced herself to follow the former Queen out of the car and through the hospital doors. The teen would give anything not to be here right now but a check up couldn't be that bad, right? She thought to herself. If only she knew how wrong she was. She hadn't listened to what Belle and the blonde receptionist had spoken about, she had simply forced herself to follow the older woman through the hospital.

Far too soon for Mal's liking she was stood in a white room but she quickly became lost in her own thoughts of the first and last time she had been to see a doctor, back on the isle. She was fairly certain this would go the same but she also knew Belle was only doing this because she cared.

"Mal? Are you okay?" Belle asked the teen, who hadn't moved since they had entered the room. The purple haired girl simply nodded to her boyfriends mother. She had come to see the brunette former Queen as a mother figure lately but like hell would she admit that to anyone. "Why don't you sit down on the bed, sweetie." The former Queen suggested. The sixteen year old simply followed the older woman's suggestion. She didn't trust her voice to speak right now and she couldn't let anyone see she was affected by being here.

Seconds later the doctor walked in but Mal immediately tuned her out. The first thing the teen saw was the needle in her hand which had sent her into a mini freak out. The teen didn't listen to anything going on around her. Her mind was in total overdrive and she refused to tear her eyes from the obscenely large (in her opinion) needle. It wasn't until the doctor took a step towards her, that Mal forced herself out of her own freaked out thoughts and paid attention to what was happening.

"That thing isn't going anywhere near me." The purple haired teen stated. She had hoped her voice would sound strong but she heard how freaked, scared and hell even vulnerable she sounded and she hated it. She couldn't believe she was acting like this. She was supposed to be tough being from the isle but here she was getting freaked in front of her boyfriends mother.

"It's a simple flu shot miss. You need to have it, it will only take a second." The doctor stated. Had Mal have been paying attention she would have known the doctor was called Dr Amelia Harris but all the teen cared about was keeping that needle far away from her.

Mal couldn't help but tear up at the doctor's statement as she looked over at Belle. She didn't want that thing anywhere near her. Thankfully the mother seemed to pick up on her distress and signalled for Dr Harris to move away slightly, needle in hand much to Mal's relief. "Mal, what's wrong honey?" She asked the distressed teen.

"I don't want the flu shot. Please don't make me." The purple haired girl practically begged the former Queen. Belle's heart broke slightly at the sight of the tears slowly making their way down the teens cheeks. The older woman knew Mal didn't respond well to anyone hugging/comforting her other then Evie and her son but she couldn't help herself as she moved towards the girl and pulled her into a comforting embrace. The teen couldn't help but soak up the comfort the former Queen was providing.

"You need to have the shot, Mal. You records say you've never had it and it well help you I promise. I'll be right here the whole time. I promise, baby girl." The pet name slipped from the older woman's mouth so naturally and she didn't bother to 'correct' herself. As far as she was concerned Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were her children as much as Ben was, even before her and Adam became their legal guardians.

"Trust me?" Belle asked the teen. She knew Mal and the other Isle children had trust issues likely due to their parents yet she was pleasantly surprised when Mal nodded to her. The former Queen wasn't expecting her to agree that easily. She just had to keep the girl distracted so she didn't notice the shot.

The brunette discretely motioned to the doctor for her to come closer before turning back to Mal. As the teen heard the doctor sit in the chair next to her she couldn't help but whimper slightly, even though she had stopped herself crying. She was scared to death of needles and the blonde doctor had a large one in her hand, terrifying the purple haired girl. It was then she remembered how she distracted Ben when he was younger and needed shots. The older woman figured it was worth a shot.

"Are you kids looking forward to Halloween?" Belle questioned the girl.

Mal shot the older woman a questioning look but nodded anyway. "Yeah. Ben's asked me to go to the dance with him." She told the former Queen.

"Are you guys dressing up?"

"Yeah, we're going as..." That was all Mal got out before she hissed as the doctor gave her the flu shot. Belle tightened her hold on the girl slightly to comfort her. When Mal felt the needle being removed from her arm she let out a breath. It hadn't been as bad as the one she'd had on the Isle, inf act she had barely felt it.

Belle couldn't help but smile down at the purplette as she wiped the drying tears from Mal's face. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked the teen. Mal shook her head in response but remained cuddled into Belle. For once Mal had a mother figure who actually cared, the teen was going to remain in the caring woman's embrace for as long as possible. Sensing Mal needed the extra comfort at that moment Belle tightened her arms around the teens body and gently kissed the top of her head. It broke her heart that Mal hadn't had this before. But Belle would always be there for her now, the former Queen would make sure of it.

 **Author's Note: Requests for this series are open guys. Feel free to PM or review any one shots you would like to see. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. A Father's Comfort

**I wasn't planning to upload this so soon but I have this one shot and another already written and two more requested one shots I'm working on, so I figured it couldn't hurt to upload it now. I hope you guys like this x**

 **This idea was sent to me by Kennedy11035. The OC named Becky also belongs to them x**

* * *

Saturday afternoon found a three year old running around Castle Beast. She had been playing happily in her room but found that was getting boring. But as she ran down the hall where the VK's rooms were she stopped. The little girl had seen Mal, Jay and Carlos leave earlier with her mom and big brother Ben so she didn't know why she could hear someone crying. As quietly as she could the three year old walked towards the slightly open door, frowning when she saw Evie laid on her bed crying.

Without a second thought the toddler turned away from the room and ran downstairs, not stopping until she was inside her father's study. "Becky? What's wrong honey?" Adam asked his three year old daughter. She never ran into his study like that unless something was wrong.

"Evie's crying Daddy." The toddler told her father. She didn't understand what was wrong with the blue haired teen but she knew that her parents, or in this case her dad, could figure it out.

Adam was shocked to hear the blunette was crying. He hadn't even been aware that she was in the castle. She should have been at Auradon Prep designing and making some dresses today, it's the reason Belle and the others had chosen today to go present shopping for Evie's birthday next week. "I'll go talk to her, Becky. Thank you for telling me sweetie." Adam said to his daughter, standing up from his seat as he spoke. "Why don't you go and see Mrs Potts while I go and see what's wrong with Evie." The former King suggested.

He watched as Becky nodded and then ran from the room. He couldn't help but be worried about the blue haired teen. He knew when the VK's first came here he wasn't exactly supportive or accepting but that was over a year ago, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had a special place in his heart now. They were like his children now. He would do anything for them. So with worry written across his face he headed upstairs to where Evie's bedroom was.

Knocking on the door Adam could heard the quiet sobs coming from inside. "Evie? Can I come in?" He called out to her. When he didn't get a response he pushed the door further open, a frown forming on his face as he noticed the blue haired teen curled in a fetal position on the bed. "Evie?" He called out to her, not wanting to startle her.

Sitting on the edge of the blunette's bed he gently placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. This action caused Evie to turn her head towards him. What he saw both concerned and angered the former King. There on Evie's left cheek was a bright red hand print. Without a second thought Adam pulled the teen into a tight embrace. He felt Evie stiffen at the unexpected contact but after a while she relaxed into his embrace and cried into his chest. It felt weird to Evie to be wrapped in a fatherly embrace while she cried but for now she would soak up all the comfort she could get.

Evie and Adam didn't know how long they sat there, but after a while Adam noticed that Evie was no longer crying. "Evie, what happened?" He asked, not wanting to mention that he had seen the hand print on her face.

With a sniffle Evie carefully wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks and looked up at the former King. "I was on my way to Lonnie's dorm room to go over a few changes to her dress design when I bumped into Audrey." The blunette said, her voice breaking. "She was saying that I would never be a true princess and that I'm useless. That I'm nothing but a villain who should never have seen the light of day. She said that no one loved or cared about me, that everyone was just using me and Doug would wake up one day and realise how ugly and stupid I am. Then she slapped me before laughing and walking away." The teen explained before breaking down again.

Adam couldn't believe his ears as he held the teen tightly once more. He didn't understand how the daughter of Aurora, one of the nicest royals he knew, could be so mean/evil to the blunette. All Evie did was try and help people, yet Audrey had said such awful things about her. "Evie, listen to me." He stated, causing Evie to lift her head to look at the former King. "You are a beautiful, kind hearted young lady. You are not a villain. You are the daughter of a villain but that doesn't make you a villain." He explained to her. Adam couldn't stand the doubt and self hate he could see swirling in her brown eyes.

"No one is using you. We all love and care for you, deeply." He stated. "I for one am proud to call you my daughter and nothing will ever change that. You are most definitely not useless, Evie. And as for Doug, what Audrey said is complete rubbish. Doug loves you for all that you are. He is completely, hopelessly in love with you. Anyone with eyes can see that." He explained/ranted. Despite believing what Audrey had said Evie couldn't help but be comforted by what Adam was saying to her. She'd never had a father figure in her life before but it felt kind of nice.

Smiling Evie hugged Adam tightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear as her tears stopped falling. Finally she felt better about herself. She knew Adam's words were sincere, still neither of them moved. They remained in the position they were in, Adam loving the fact that Evie was comfortable enough around him to allow him to comfort her like this and Evie soaking up the first bit of fatherly love she had ever received.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Requests are open guys, feel free to send me them by review or PM. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. After A Nightmare

**This wasn't requested but it simply wouldn't leave my head. I hope you like it x**

* * *

2:39am found all those in Castle Beast sleeping peacefully. All except two. Belle was wide awake reading in her bed with her husband sleeping peacefully next to her, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Carlos was tossing and turning in his bed. He was in a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares of his mother and memories of his past.

After a few more minutes of fitful sleep Carlos sat bolt upright in bed and screamed. The sound made Belle jump slightly but without hesitation she raced out of bed, slipped on her robe and ran down the hallway. She knew the scream belonged to Carlos and rushed into his room, careful not to make too much noise and startle the young teen more. She could see the tears rushing down his face and her heart broke at the sight. The brunette mother knew of the first group of Isle kids that were brought over here, the ones who now held a special place in her heart and she classed as her own children, Carlos had the worst mother figure.

Belle moved closer to the bed, sitting on the edge of the teens bed. "Carlos." She called out gently to him. She could see in his eyes he hadn't fully realized whatever had scared him had been a dream, his eyes were darting around the room as if to try and place were he was. She placed a comforting hand on his knee but quickly withdrew her hand when he flinched backwards.

Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his knee. Jumping at the contact he shook his head and his eyes landed on the brunette woman who had become a mother figure to him. "B… B… Belle?" He questioned, stuttering through his words as the fear from his nightmare was still fresh in his mind.

"You're safe, Carlos." Belle said as she nodded to the youngest teen. "No one is going to hurt you again." The brunette said. Shocking the woman Carlos leant forward and wrapped his arms around her, crying gently into her shoulder. "You're okay, sweetie. You're okay." She whispered into his ear as she held him close. The former Queen could tell the white haired teen didn't believe her as his posture remained rigid, he didn't relax even a little bit. The brunette woman held him close and ran a hand comfortingly up and down his back, hoping to help him calm.

After a while Carlos finally relaxed slightly as he looked around the room. "So my mom isn't here? She's not going to hurt me because I didn't fluff her furs?" He questioned.

The brunette felt her heart break in two at Carlos' questions but she also felt protective of him, of all the VK's. "No Carlos. She's not here and she will never hurt you again. I'll make sure she doesn't, I promise you that." Belle told him as she tried to keep her emotion out of her voice. "No one is going to hurt you like that ever again." She stated. Her words had the desired effect when she felt Carlos fully relax into her embrace, but she didn't attempt to move him. She simply held him tightly as she shuffled further onto the bed so she was sat with her back against the headboard with Carlos curled up in her lap. Neither one made an effort to move and eventually that's how the pair fell asleep, Belle trying to comfort the VK best she could and Carlos soaking up the first bit of motherly love he's ever received in his life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this one shot guys. If you have any requests feel free to let me know in a review or PM. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. You Are Good Enough

**Prompt from PinkSakura271.**

* * *

As was usual for Jay's weekends, he was sat in the palace in Agrabah. He had become rather close to Jasmine and Aladdin and often wished he could have been raised by them and not his father. Although he's never told anyone that. But as he sat there with Aladdin he couldn't help but remember something he wanted to ask. "Can I ask you something, Aladdin?" Jay questioned. Turning to face the teen Aladdin nodded almost instantly. "What was your life like before you met Jasmine?" He asked.

The question confused Aladdin a little. He wasn't sure why Jay would ask him that but he decided to humour the teen. "Honestly, my life wasn't great." He stated, gaining Jay's attention immediately. He wasn't exactly proud of his past but he wouldn't lie to the teen. "I was living on the streets before Jasmine came into my life, it was just me and Abu." The dark haired man explained. "I would steal food to eat and survive." He stated. As he noticed a shocked but hopeful look cross his face Aladdin knew why Jay had asked, he thought he wasn't good enough for a girl because he was from the Isle.

"I was called a street rat, worthless, everything you could think of." He told Jay. "Everyone looked down on me because I was on the street, because I stole to survive. It wasn't the best start in life I could have had but without all that I wouldn't be who I am today." He stated. "You're worried you're not good enough for a girl right? That's why you asked?" Aladdin questioned, unable to keep his questions to himself any more.

Nodding Jay's gaze drifted down to the floor. "Yeah. I mean she's not a princess but she's amazing." Jay told the only father figure he's ever really had in his life. "She smart, funny, beautiful and likes the same stuff I do. I'm just not sure I'm good enough. I'm from the Isle, I stole, I fought, I terrorized. She deserves better then me." The long haired ex-thief admitted to the royal, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Jay, look at me." Aladdin said and Jay immediately looked up. "I felt the exact same way you do know when I found out Jasmine was the princess." He admitted causing Jay's eyes to widen. "I tried to change myself into the prince I thought she deserved, but she loved me the way I was not as who I thought she deserved. Why don't you tell this girl how you feel and let her decide. If she can't see the amazing young man you are then she doesn't deserve you because you are good enough, Jay. You deserve someone who likes you for who you are."

The teen sat there silently for a while digesting Aladdin's words. He couldn't help but think of Lonnie. She had always treated him the same as she treat anyone else in Auradon, so maybe Aladdin was right. Maybe he should let Lonnie decide if he was enough for her. "Thank you." Jay said before hugging the royal. Aladdin was shocked by the hug but instantly returned the embrace before watching Jay leave the room. He just hoped his words would stay with Jay and the teen would give himself a chance. Because he meant what he said. Jay was good enough for anyone he deemed worthy of his love, just as he had been good enough for Jasmine.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I know this is short but I hope you guys liked it. Requests are still open guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
